Dot: For Pet's Sake (Extended Film)/Trailer transcripts
Here are the trailer transcripts for Dot: For Pet's Sake US Trailer #1 * Piano: Hi!, My name's Piano. But you can call me 1956. Together, We have fun going on Elvis Presley adventures, Me and my best bro Saxophone hang out almost everyday, What could possibly go wrong. * (The music mall explodes) * (Everyone screams in terror and ran away) * Piano: Haha, Whoops. * (Song: Elvis Presley - Heartbreak Hotel - the.conscious Remix Plays) * (Shows Paramount Pictures Logo) * (Shows CBC Kids Logo) * (Shows Industrial Brothers Logo) * (Shows The Jim Henson Company Logo) * Boombox President: Piano, We need to talk. * Piano: What?, What have i done. * Boombox President: You cause mayhem across Musictropolis. * Piano: Does this mean i got fired? * Boombox President: Yes, You, Are, FIIIIIIRRRREEEEDDD. * (Song: Queen - Don't Stop Me Now Plays) * Piano: It's time to reunite my life, But first, I need to call all my friends. * Saxophone, Drum, Guitar, Tamborine, and Microphone: Hello. * Piano: I need you guys to find the lucky kids, All the way from canada. * Tamborine: Well count me in. * Drum: I'll be with you. * Microphone: I've packed too much snacks. * Piano: Are you kidding me? * (Text: This Summer) * Piano: I must find the lucky canadian kids, Can you help. * Turntable: Take, Me, To Your, Leader. * Piano: Oops, Wrong person. * (Text: The Search For The Lost Fish) * Drum: I have a bad feeling about this. * Tamborine: Don't be sad Drum, Stick with me and you will have a blast. * (Tamborine got shocked) * Tamborine: Save yourselves, It's too dangerous. * (Text: Is On) * 1980's Piano: Welcome to 1981. * Piano: Wait, What? * 1980's Piano: Let the show begin. * (The 80's Place Exploded) * Guitar: You did that on purpose. * (Shows Dot. For Pet's Sake Logo) * Microphone: Behold, I call this my travel machine. * Piano: It's kinda like the time machine, But different. * Microphone: Get in the machine * (Text: Lilly Bartlam, Isaiah Slater, Grace Oliver, Abigail Oliver, Ethan Tavares, Will Arnett, Jordan Shooter, Ryan Renolds, Andrew Auld, And Tom Kenny) * (Text: July 2018) UK Trailer #1 * Boombox President: Piano, We need to talk. * Piano: What? what have i done. * Boombox President: A few hours ago, You cause mayhem across Musictropolis, Causing it to have fire, Water accidents, And giant evil monsters. * Piano: Does this mean i got fired?, Cause, You know... * Boombox President: Yes, You, Are, FIIIIIIRRRREEEEDDD. * Piano: Oh my. * Boombox President: Now get out of here, And never come back. * Piano: Woah, This president is very mean to me today. * (Song: Will.i.am - Geekin Plays) * (Shows 20th Century Fox Logo) * (Shows CBC Kids Logo) * (Shows Industrial Brothers Logo) * (Shows The Jim Henson Company Logo) * Piano: It's time to reunite my life. * Saxophone: Hey Piano, How is it going. * Piano: The president fired me. * Saxophone: What? * Piano: We are not broked up, But he told me to find the kids, who are looking for missing pet Ogopogo. * Saxophone: Well that sounds great, Let's go. * (Song: Aqua - Barbie Girl Plays) * (Text: This Year) * Piano: I need you guys to find the lucky kids, All the way from canada, They've been looking for Ogopogo since this morning, But it's our turn to find him, Who's with me. * Microphone: I've packed too much snacks. * Piano: Oh boy. * (Text: If You Can't Find Your Pet) * Piano: Okay, Here's the plan, Saxophone, You go that way, And Guitar, You go this way, While i'll go the other way. * Drum: Uh, Idiots. * (Text: These Guys Can) * Tamborine: Dang it, I can't see a thing. * Saxophone: Alright, Let DR. S have a look. * (Looks inside Tamborine's body) * Saxophone; What the fridge is that, It's like a slime wasteland covered in ABDL fanarts. * (Shows Dot: For Pet's Sake Logo) * Drum: I have a bad feeling about this. * Tamborine: Don't be sad Drum, Stick with me and you will have a blast. * (Tamborine got shocked) * Tamborine: Save yourselves, It's too dangerous. * (Text: Coming Soon) Superbowl Commercial * (Shows Paramount Pictures, CBC Kids, Industrial Brothers, And The Jim Henson Company Logos) * Piano: Guys, I need you to find the lucky kids, All the way from canada, Who's with me. * Tamborine: Well count me in. * Saxophone: Me too. * Drum: I'll be with you. * Microphone: I've packed too much snacks. * Piano: Are you kidding me? * (The Catnovas - ???????????? - Karel Psota Remix Plays) * Narrator: This July. * Piano: They've been looking for a missing pet called Ogopogo since this morning. * Narrator: The quest for a lost fish. * Drum: What the. * (The 80's Place Exploded) * Tamborine: Awkward. * Narrator: Is on. * Tamborine: Stick with me and.... * (Tamborine got shocked) * Microphone: Oh that's is gonna hurt tomorrow. * (Shows Dot For Pet's Sake Logo) * (Text: July 20th In 3D and Real D 3D) * Narrator: Dot: For Pet's Sake, This film is not yet rated. Category:Trailer Transcripts Category:Industrial Brothers Category:CBC Kids Category:Paramount Pictures Category:20th Century Fox Category:Columbia Pictures Category:The Jim Henson Company Category:Warner Bros. Category:Universal Pictures